The present disclosure relates generally to crew management systems and, more particularly, to a heads down warning system that maybe used in managing crew resources.
At least some known vehicles include devices that provide information to a user of the vehicle. While the information provided by at least some known devices may be helpful to the user, the user's attention may be diverted away from another task (e.g., watching where the vehicle is headed). Fixation and/or preoccupation with a touchscreen device, for example, may cause the user to neglect the outside environment, resulting in an increase in accidents or other user error. Additionally, the user may not have access to at least some potentially useful information when fixated and/or preoccupied with steering the vehicle without referring to and/or looking at flight instrumentation for extended periods of time.